Mater and the Ghostlight
Mater and the Ghostlight is a 2006 animated short film created for the DVD of Cars, which was released on October 25, 2006 in Australia and in the United States on November 7, 2006. Story The short begins with Mater pulling pranks on the cars, including pulling flowers away from Red as he is watering them, frightening Luigi and Guido by jumping out from behind their tires, frightening Sally by pretending to be a cone vampire, attempting to scare Lizzie while she is sleeping, making Fillmore replace his cans of gas by constantly adding more. Everyone is gathered at Flo's V8 gas station. Sally and Lightning McQueen notice a tow cable hiding behind some cans. Assuming it to be Mater pulling another prank, McQueen approaches the cans. Suddenly, Mater jumps out of nowhere and scares McQueen. McQueen jumps back and crashes into the cans; it turns out the cable was just from one of Mater's signs. Mater tells McQueen that he looks like he has seen "the Ghostlight". Sheriff then tells Mater not to mock the Ghostlight. He describes it as a translucent orb of glowing blue light, and proceeds to tell a story of a young couple that encountered the Ghostlight, and only "two out of state license plates" were left. Then everyone leaves in a hurry to their respected homes, leaving Mater in the dark. Mater becomes scared and slowly drives to his home. While there, he loses his only headlight. Soon, a glowing light approaches Mater, and thinking it to be the Ghostlight, pleads for mercy, but it turns out to just be a Vroomaroundus Bugus. Then, a blue light appears behind Mater, and he starts running in fear of the "Ghostlight". Then, McQueen and Guido appear and exchange successful glances. It turns out the "ghostlight" was only a lantern that McQueen and Guido hung on Mater's tow cable. After that, they say that there is nothing to fear except your imagination. "And of course," adds Doc Hudson, "the Screamin' Banshee. Well, g'night!" And everyone drives away, once again leaving Mater. At the end of the credits, the Screamin' Banshee appears behind Mater, but he takes no notice of the monster. Characters *Lightning McQueen *Doc Hudson *Tow Mater *Sally Carrera *Sheriff *Luigi *Guido *Fillmore *Sarge *Ramone *Flo *Lizzie *Red *Tractors *Frank *Screamin' Banshee *Vroomaroundus Bugus Cast *Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Paul Newman as Doc Hudson *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Michael Wallis as Sheriff Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Mater and the Ghostlight/Gallery. Staff : Main article: Mater and the Ghostlight/Staff. Trivia *This is the second Pixar short film not to win or get nominated for an Academy Award. The first was Red's Dream. *In Cars: Mater-National Championship, as well as the Xbox 360 and Wii versions of Cars: The Video Game, there is a minigame based on this short, called Ghosting Mater. *In this short, Mater loses his headlight. However, in later installments of the Cars series, Mater is depicted with it again. *So far, this is the only short not to have Owen Wilson and Paul Newman being replaced by Keith Ferguson and Corey Burton, respectively. *This is the first out of the second shorts that Owen Wilson voices Lightning McQueen the second one being The Radiator Springs 500 1/2. *This is the only short to feature Doc Hudson. External links *A clip on the official website See also *Cars Toons pl:Złomek i błędny ognik pt-br:Mate e a Luz Fantasma Category:Featured articles Category:Shorts Category:Cars DVD